


Aobajosai goes to the training camp!

by rockingrobyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Games, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, Hugs, IwaKen, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), guy x guy, oiyama, sleep over, why isn't this a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockingrobyn/pseuds/rockingrobyn
Summary: Iwaizumi meets Kenma at a summer training camp with some other teams, they find out the pair have a decent amount in common when it comes to their best friends and how they got into volleyball. They end up talking and become friends, but how does it end?  Kind of AU where Iwaizumis team go the summer training camp and the events that happen after!





	1. Chapter 1

It was midday on the third day of the summer training camp and both Iwaizumi and Kenma had enough of their childhood friends. Both were always dragging them around to either practice or bugging them for one thing or another. One day Iwaisumi was sitting on the side taking a drink of water as Kenma wandered over with his DS out in his hands, clicking away. Iwaizumi had seen the boy around but never really talked to him and was curious about him. Kenma sat down next to Iwaizumi still looking at his game. 

“Hey you’re Kozume right? Setter for Nekoma?” Iwaizumi asked as Kenma nodded and carried on playing. “Yer…” He replied glancing up from his game for a second before looking back down. Before Iwaizumi could open his mouth and speak once more there was a call from two people outside. “Kenma~!” From Kuro and “Iwa-Chan!” From Oikawa. With this Iwaizumi groaned and looked to Kenma. “Want to go to the sleeping area and get a drink or something? Get away from those two?” He asked as Kenma paused his game, looking up to the other and nodded. “Yer.. That sounds good..” He said as he got up and followed Iwaizumi to the dining area. 

“What do you want to drink Kozume?” Iwaizumi asked as he opened the draws and pulled out two mugs. “Just some tea will be fine.. Milk and two sugars..” He requested as he sat down and opened his DS once more to start playing the game he was playing. Iwaizumi nodded and made the tea for Kenma and a coffee for himself before sitting next to him. “So you’re friends with that Kuro guy?” He asked as he watched him play. Kenma nodded slowly and paused his game once more. “Yer..I was never good at making friends and he was the only close to my age who lived nearby… He got me into playing volleyball as well..” He said as Iwaizumi smiled a little, listening to what he had to say. “Sounds me and Shittykawa…” 

Kenma grabbed his cup and sipped it, waiting for the other to speak and hear more about the others friend. When first talking to people he would rather just listen. “He was always bugging me to play volleyball with him when we were little, eventually I just said fine and ended up enjoying it. But sometimes he really overworks himself and i have to stop that idiot from hurting himself..” He said as he grabbed his dark coffee and drank it. Soon Kenma joined in telling Iwaizumi about how Kuro would always drag him out of bed for practice he didn’t want to do, or how he would have to do all kinds of things for his friend. Of course Iwaizumi would join in telling more stories about Oikawa, he did most of the talking since Kenma was always playing his game when he wasn’t drinking his tea. 

In fact the two were still sitting at the table long after the cups had been emptied. Soon Iwaizumi then took interest in what he was playing. Moving so he was now sitting next to Kenma he looked over his shoulder. “What are you playing?” He questioned. “Fire emblem fates… It’s a strategy game where you need to kill the other team before they kill you. I’m playing hardcore mode which means if someone dies I don’t get them back…” He explained as he put two people together to fight as one. As he played Iwaizumi asked questions about the game play which Kenma answered quite easily and at one point he even let Iwaizumi have a go on a new save file. “This version of the game only has hardcore mode…” He said to Iwaizumi as he started. “Oh man I am not gonna do well!” Iwaizumi replied as he laughed a little and played. Of course he lost a few within the first try and had to redo. Kenma leaned over and helped him out a little, giving him tips to get further. 

After another hour there was a voice from outside. “Iwa-Chan! Iwa-Chan!” It was Oikawa looking for his friend. Seeing Iwaizumi and Kenma he put on an overly dramatic pose and cried. “Oh Iwa-Chan how could you cheat on me!?” He cried out, putting the back of his hand to his head. Iwaizumi looked to Kenma and handed him his phone and e-mail after putting the DS down. “Here, in case you wanna talk again alright?” He asked as he got up and walked to Oikawa hitting him before dragging him away. Kenma soon followed, leaving the room and going to his own dorm area, Kuro hugged him and asking where he had been. When he explained he was talking to Iwaizumi he looked shocked. “Kenma are you ok!? Are you feeling well!?” For him to wonder off on his own was odd and got him rather worried. Plus he was talking to some who wasn’t Hinata of his own will! 

 

For the rest of the training camp the pair found it rather hard to talk face to face because they were so busy with their own team, except on the last day of the training camp with the BBQ. Oikawa and Kuro were busy with their boyfriends and messing around with the others so both thought they could leave their friends be for abit. Kenma was sitting on the side with some food, picking at it as he had his DS next to him so he could play. Iwaizumi saw him and got some food and a drink as he wandered over and sat next to him. “Hey Kozume.. How have you been?” He asked as Kenma nodded, meaning he was ok. “Sorry i’m on one of the last story levels…” He said quietly as he Iwaizumi nodded. “Still playing that fire emblem game?” He asked as Kenma nodded once more. Once again the pair talked casually as Kenma played, Iwaizumi watching him play his game. 

Kuro and Oikawa did notice this, looking to each other with a grin. They could tease the two so much about this and it was something they would probably enjoy. Yamaguchi noticed Oikawas look and looked in the direction he was and saw what he did. “Please don’t make fun of him for this. He doesn’t make fun of you for dating me…” He said as he took a bite of meat. As well Tsukishima noticed where his boyfriends stares were and he looked to Kuro. “Don’t ruin it for him…” He said before walking away. “Tsuki~! Come on!” He said as he followed him, leaving the pair to talk in peace. 

 

Iwaizumi and Kenma didn’t see each other for another few months, although they kept in touch via e-mail and calls. It became a weekly thing for the pair to call one another and they would talk about all kinds of things. What their childhood friends had done that week, their volleyball skills, the games Kenma was playing things like that. Iwaizumi and Kenma both got kind of excited about the weekly call, someone who they could easily talk to. But one week Kenma didn’t pick up his phone and Iwaizumi got very worried. He and Kenma knew where each other lived, they had told each other before. So the next day, a Saturday, he got up early and made his way to the train station to get a train to Tokyo to see his friend and what was wrong. “I don’t even get why i’m so worried… I’m not even worried when Oikawa does this cause he normally just doesn’t hear it…” Iwaizumi said to himself. Before he arrived at Kenmas home he picked up some apple pie for his friend, remembering he loved the stuff. “If something is wrong he’ll need something to cheer him up…”

When he arrived he knocked on the door and got a shock to who answered it. It wasn’t his mother, like he expected, but instead it was Kuro. Both were shocked and said at the same time. “What are you doing here?” Kuro answered quite quickly with his cat like grin. “I’m visiting my friend, am I not allowed?” And then Iwaizumi replied with. “Well I’m visiting mine, so let me in.” He said as Kuro raised an eyebrow but nodded and let him in. If he knew where Kenma lived Kenma shared it with him so he couldn’t do anything bad. Iwaizumi took his shoes off and looked to Kuro. “Where is he?” And Kuro replied. “Follow me then, i’ll show you his room.” Which Iwaizumi did and when he saw Kenma he got yet another shock. 

Kenma was laying in bed, his face as red as an apple. His golden eyes widened seeing Iwaizumi. “Hajime?...” He asked as Iwaizumi walked closer, sitting next to the bed. “What are you doing here?” During the time they had not seen each other they had gotten on a first name basis. “Well you didn’t reply to the call yesterday… I got worried…” He told the other, going a little red as he pulled the slice of apple pie out and giving it to the other in the paper bag. “Here… I thought you might like it…” Kenma smiled a little and slowly sat up, taking the pie and eating it. “Thanks.. .sorry i didn’t pick up. I wasn’t feeling well..” He explained as Iwaizumi nodded. “No duh Kenma. I’m kinda glad you have Kuro here to look after you when I’m not.” He told the other as Kuro laughed. “Since when have you two been so close?” He questioned as Kenma shrugged. “Just are…” Kuro nodded slowly. “Ok...I guess i’ll leave you two alone then…” With that he walked out, the cat like grin still on his face.

Iwaizumi looked to Kenma and gave a weak smile. “I really am glad you’re just feeling a bit under the weather.” He said as Kenma nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you Hajime..” He said once again and Iwaizumi shook his head. “It’s alright, really Kenma. But next time at least text me so i don’t panic?” He asked as Kenma nodded, eating the pie Iwaizumi had given him. “Oh there is a new game coming out in a few months… It’s the new pokemon game sun and moon… Some of the typings are really messed up though for the legendaries…” He said between mouthfuls. Iwaizumi was never to interested in the pokemon series but would talk about it to the other. “Oh really? How come?” He asked as Kenma spoke. “The sun pokemon we all thought would be fire and something… but it’s really a steel and psychic type. “ When he saw Iwaizumis clueless face he carried on speaking. “It means fire pokemon are going to be good against it.” At this Iwaizumi laughed lightly. “Wait so fire is good against the sun pokemon? Isn’t the sun made of fire?” He asked as Kenma nodded. “Yer it’s really weird…” 

Kenma carried on speaking about the new pokemon had been announced and his thoughts on them. After about half an hour he stopped suddenly. “Sorry i’ve been talking nearly non-stop this past half hour…” He said as Iwaizumi grinned and reached up, patting him on the head. “Hey it’s alright Kenma, I like listening about this stuff.” He said to him as Kenma went a little bit redder than before and looked down to the empty paper bag which once held pie. After that Iwaizumi spoke about anything and everything Kenma had missed out on their talk yesterday. Soon enough it was time for him to leave and he got up to leave. “I gotta go now Kenma, I’ll speak to you next week ok?” He said as he raised to his feet. Kenma slowly moved from his bed and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi. “Thanks for coming all this way Hajime…” He mumbled before letting go and getting back into the bed. Rather taken aback all Iwaizumi would do was nod slowly and leave rather quickly.

While waiting for the train back he started to blush thinking about what Kenma had done to him. Thinking back on these past few months the pair had gotten very close and Iwaizumi then mumbled to himself. “I think i’m falling for him…” Kenma was sitting in his bed, thinking the same thing. But he was worried. If he said something to the other would that be the end of their friendship? This was something he had made himself, with no help from Kuro. He wanted to keep it close like this but what if he said something and messed it up?... Both sides had this same thought, not wanting to ruin what they had now.

 

The two carried on with their weekly calls, both of them were a bit more distant than before his visit. They both put it down it being their own fault, them being too embarrassed to talk once they knew their true feelings for the other. One day however, two months later, Iwaizumi asked a question. “Could i come over and we could meet up? We can go a coffee place or a bakery which does drinks.” He suggested. Kenma smiled and said. “Yer… How about this Saturday and Sunday? I’ll ask my mum if you can stay over…” At this Iwaizumi smiled. “Um… sure ok. I do… Have something to tell you though on the Sunday…” He told the other. “Yer that’s fine Hajime.”He was planning on telling Kenma how he felt, even if it meant him getting rejected he didn’t want to live the rest of his life not knowing how he felt. 

 

On Saturday the pair met up and they went to a bakery. They served pies, cakes, pastries, that kind of thing. Kenma got a slice of pie and some tea while Iwaizumi got some sausage rolls and a coffee. Kenma pulled out his DS, he had gotten the new pokemon game and already finished the main story. But now he was just running back and forth on the same spot with only one pokemon. When Iwaizumi asked what he was doing he said. “I’m breeding a pokemon to better than it could be if i got it normally…” He then went on to explain about IVs, Evs and natures and how it made them better. After about 30 minutes of them talking he grinned and said. “I got what I wanted…” He said as Iwazumi looked over and saw him naming some blue seal looking like thing ‘Hajime’. “Why are you calling it that?” With this Kenma went bright red and looked to him. Iwaizumi noticed the change and raised an eyebrow. “Um.. .I-It’s because….” Iwaizumi kept his eyes on him, looking into his golden eyes with his own grey ones. “Because?...” Soon Kenma blurted out. “Be-because it’s cute just like you!” 

Iwaizumi was stunned at this, soon going as red as Kenma and looked away. “Why the hell would you think i’m cute of all people?...” He asked as Kenma went quiet now. After 5 minutes of sitting in silence Iwaizumi looked to him and spoke. “Um… About what I had to say tomorrow… I’ll say it now...I like you Kenma… A lot.” He said as Kenma raised his head, looking at the other. “I...I… U-um...I…” Before Kenma could really reply he said, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah shit… I knew this would happen… I’m sorry I understand if you don’t want to talk to me any-” Before he got a chance to finish Kenma mumbled out. “I like you as well.” Which caused Iwaizumi to stop speaking. 

Slowly he got up and walked around the table, getting down so he was at eye level with Kenma. Looking into his eyes he was still red as he leaned forward, kissing him lightly, having a weak smile on his face. Kenma had put his DS down when Iwaizumi came closer, and he was glad he did. If he was holding something he would have dropped it onto the ground. When was kissed he went bright red and mumbled. “Ha-Hajime…” He moved and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I knew I liked you for a long time… But i thought if i said anything you would dislike me… I was scared to say something…” He mumbled as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him and laughed lightly. “I had the same worry in all honesty. But we don’t have to be worried anymore Kenma” He said as he moved, lifting him up off the floor, causing Kenma to scream out. “Put me down!” Which he happily did. When Kenma was sat in his chai he ran his fingers through his hair he looked at Kenma and said. “I wonder how those two will take it.” He laughed once again and leaned in once more for a kiss. “I love you Kenma…” He said quietly, his hands in his hair now. Kenma looked at him and nodded. “I love you to Hajime.” Kenma replied as he closed his eyes, to embarrassed to look at the other while he was being kissed. “I’m glad you aren’t leaving me Hajime…” Kenma said once the two separated and Iwaizumi said. “I’ll never leave you Kenma..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading this, please if you enjoyed leave a comment and Kudos! I'm in love with IwaKen and I really want more! If any of you could help get this pairing out there it would be amazing! If you have any AUs you would want me to write for this pairing please say, i'm very willing to try!
> 
> Edit: 04/01/2017
> 
> So note on the Popplio thing... I wrote this before the final evolution came out...So I had zero idea it would turn out so girly.


	2. Kenma stays over!

Kenma and Iwaizumi have been dating for several months now, spending holidays around each others homes, long weekends and keeping up their weekly calls. They also found more ways to spend time together even when they aren’t actually with each other. One thing Kenma suggested was online gaming, something which he did alot. They could use Skype and talk to each other as they played. While Iwaizumi liked the idea of spending time with Kenma while playing these games there were some problems when it came to Iwaizumi learning. 

They were playing a game called Rift, a game Kenma suggested, which he played a lot. Kenma made a new character so they could play it all together. He chose to make a mage for this character, explaining he was normally more of a healer but in case he chose to go a more damage dealing route. Iwaizumi looked through the classes available to him and ended up choosing warrior. “That means you can tank for me while I kill them..” Kenma said over Skype as they spent about 5 minutes creating their characters. For most of the basics he understood and followed Kenma for most of it. When it came to choosing jobs however… That was when he got confused. “Why do I need to make staffs!? I use swords!” He cried out as he heard a small laugh from his head phones. “I think you chose the wrong job… You need to get weaponsmith not the one you had.” He said. “But you said to get it!” At this Kenma replied simply. “I was talking to myself…” This made Iwaizumi go bright red and groan a little as he held his head in his hands. “Why is this so confusing…”He complained. 

Kenma helped him through everything he could, the both of them being in a party made it a bit easier for Iwaizumi to find the other since he got lost so easily. But every so often the other would have to remind him of the keys to use to open certain things. Kenma also kept having to remind him of smaller things, like to level up his skills in his tree or to use health potions to keep him alive. The pair were currently taking on a minor life rift and Kenma was using fire magic on the creatures that were getting close to him. “Hajime they are coming closer to me. Move back and try to tank the damage…” He said as he quickly replied. “Alright.” He said as he came back quickly to where he was told to be and soon after died due to forgetting to drink a health potion. 

Soon thought Iwaizumi needed a break. “Kenma please let stop this…” He asked after his 6th death from forgetting about potions as he heard another small laugh from his boyfriend over skype. “It isn’t funny Kenma!” He yelled with a grin on his face now, a small laugh trailing off the end. As much as he did yell over skype like this it didn’t stop him from wanting to spend more time with the other. He did consider inviting the other over during the summer, have some time together since his parents were going on holiday they would be alone. Plus if the other had a laptop they could play games a lot easier together, as long as they were free anyway and not doing something. But then he thought that would probably be to long so instead he asked about a weekend. His parents didn’t really care since Oikawa was always coming over and sleeping on a moment's notice. “Oh yer… Wanna come in a week for the weekend? I wanna spend some time with you...Or I could come over to yours.” He said. Kenma thought about it for a second and said. “You can come here…I wanna go look at stuff with you.” He replied having stopped laughing at his boyfriend failing to live in a game.  
Next weekend Iwaizumi was waiting at the train station, checking his phone for the time. “Hm.. Kenma should be here in a minute.” The teenager mumbled to himself as he heard a familiar voice, but not the one he was hoping to hear. “Iwa-Chan!~” cried out the voice of his childhood friend Oikawa. Before he could do anything two arms were wrapped around him with Oikawa talking. “What are you doing all alone~?” He asked as Iwaizumi pushed the other off him. “I’m waiting for someone you idiot now go away.” Of course Oikawa didn’t even consider leaving him alone. “Who are you waiting for?” Oikawa asked, really curious about who his childhood friend would be meeting. “My boyfriend. That’s who.” To which Oikawa got excited. “Oh! That Nekoma guy right?! Right!?” He said happily. “Yes he is staying over for the weekend.” Iwaizumi said to his friend when a train pulled up. “This should be him…” He said as he looked to the doors, trying to find his shorter boyfriend. 

After the large wave of people rushing past to get to their destination a smaller boy, looking down at a 3DS walked up to the gates. Iwaizumi grinned seeing him and yelled out. “Kenma!” The boy stopped and looked to the other with his cat like eyes, putting his 3DS away and making his way over to the pair. Oikawa just watched Kenma and when he noticed he moved a little so he was hiding behind Iwaizumi. “Hi Hajime…” Kenma said as he was pulled into a hug by Iwaizumi. “Hello..” He said as leaned over and kissed his boyfriend lovingly on the cheek as Oikawa watched. “Oi~ So cute~” Oikawa commented. Iwaizumi took Kenmas bag, putting it over his shoulder. “I’ll carry it. Come on, lets get back to mine and we can have some snacks. We can buy some cake for you on the way back if you like? Or something else?” Iwaizumi asked as Kenma nodded. “Yer...Some sponge cake sounds nice…” Kenma replied, still trying to hide from Oikawa. 

Noticing this Iwaizumi glared to his friend. “Stop staring damn it!” Oikawa looked to him, seeming hurt by this. But of course it was just him being overly dramatic. “Bu-But Iwa-Chan…He is so cute~!” He said winking to the other, which caused Kenma to go bright red and continue hiding behind his boyfriend. At this Iwaizumi clenched his fist and had to stop himself from hitting the other. He did however yell at him like normal. “Oh will you shut up shittykawa! Just go home already!” But of course his friend decided to stay with them talking all the way home, bugging them all the way home. Once they got back Iwaizumi took Kenmas bag up to his room, having to leave Oikawa and Kenma alone. 

The smaller setter chose to sit on the sofa, pulling his 3DS out and started to click away, trying to ignore the stares coming from Oikawa. “So you’re dating Iwa-Chan huh~? Must be soooo nice~!” Oikawa said happily as Kenma nodded. “Yer…” Kenma said quietly as he tapped his game quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with the other. However Oikawa had no intention of just letting him play his game. “So tell me~ How far have you gone? Have you kissed? Held hands? Had sex?” He asked grinning, but then stopped as he was hit on the back of the head. “Will you go home already!?” He yelled to his friend. “But Iwa-chaaaan~!” Oikawa called out as Iwaizumi raised his hand once more. “OUT!” With an upset face and a cry of. “Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa eventually left the pair alone. 

“Sorry about that idiot…” Iwaizumi said as he sat down next to the other, putting an arm around Kenma, small smile coming to his face. “At least we’re alone now…” He said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek which caused Kenma to go red. “Yer we are…” Soon after Iwaizumi made some dinner, just a simple curry was all he could make. They ate happily as Kenma explained about some of the stuff he was doing in his single player in rift. Iwaizumi wasn’t paying too much attention, he was happy to have his boyfriend here with him for the first time in so long and it just made him smile as he listened to him talk and talk. 

Soon it was time for the pair to bathe, Iwaizumi looked over to Kenma and said. “You wanna take a bath first or should I?” He asked, at this the smaller teens cheeks flushed red. Putting his DS down he reached over and grabbed onto his sleeve and asked quietly. “Could...Could we take it together?” Kenma looked up to Iwaizumi with his golden eyes. Of course Iwaizumi could never say no to this face, especially after so long of not seeing him. He leaned over, tilting Kenmas chin up and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. “Of course we can Kenma. Come on.” Iwaizumi said, taking his hand and leading his boyfriend up the stairs to his bathroom. 

Iwaizumi ran the bath without looking behind him, he heard the other taking his clothes off, the sound of them as they fell to the floor. In all honesty he found it hard to believe that Kenma was actually there and they were about to take a bath together. Yes he agreed, but who would turn down an opportunity like this!? Once it was ran and the bath was filled Iwaizumi turned around and couldn’t help but have a faint blush came across his cheeks as he looked to his boyfriend. He knew the other was small, and he really was, but he never imagined the other would look like this. “You get in… I’ll get naked and join you in a second.” Kenmas face was red as well as he looked down, giving a small nod and climbing into the bath. 

When Iwaizumi was ready he got in, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as they sat in the warm water. Kenma leaned back onto his boyfriends chest, closing his eyes as he just relaxed in the water. Iwaizumi did the same, holding his boyfriend close as they both sat there. To these two, nothing was more calming than just being with each other like this with no one to bother them, nothing to distract them apart from each other. Quietly Iwaizumi spoke, he knew even if he spoke normally no one would hear him, but he didn’t really care. “I really love you Kenma.” The smaller teen in his arms didn’t reply for a minute, he simply turned around to face him before grabbing his hands and replying with. “I love you to Hajime.” 

The two enjoyed their bath together, washing each other quite happily. Once dried Kenma was sat at his bag, digging through it for his pajamas. When all of a sudden he just stopped and said. “Oh…” As Iwaizumi put his shirt on he looked to Kenma and asked an obvious question. “What’s wrong?” Kenma looked up to the other, who was now dressed in his pajamas and moving to sit on his bed. “I forgot my Pjs.” Kenma told him without hesitation. “Oh...Well you can borrow some of mine.” He said as he went and grabbed a shirt and some pajama bottoms for his boyfriend to wear. Passing them to him Kenma put the shirt on, which was a little big on Iwaizumi himself. He put it on then reached for the pants, which were quite large the slim teen. “They’re gonna fall off…” Kenma said as he held them up for a second. “I wouldn’t mind.” Iwaizumi said with a grin on his face as Kenma grew red. “Please don’t say stuff like that…” Kenma mumbled as he moved to sit on the bed in the baggy clothes. Iwaizumi moved and sat with the other between his legs. “Tomorrow we can go to the nearby town and go for lunch huh? What do you say?” Iwaizumi asked, kissing his boyfriends cheek several times as he waited for a reply. Slowly the smaller teen nodded as he leaned back onto Iwaizumi and said. “That would be nice Hajime..” Looking up to him he gave a smile as Iwaizumi kissed him once more. 

“So… You said you had some more pokemon to show me right?” Iwaizumi said happily. Kenma quickly got up from his seat between his legs and grabbed his DS, opening it and sitting back where he was. “Yer I finally got a shiny Salazzle.” Kenma said. The pair spend the rest of the night talking about pokemon, their teams and their childhood friends quite happily. Ending the night with a movie which caused them both to end up falling asleep on the bed in each others arms, and neither could wait till their date the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I changed my mind from making this a oneshot into just a cute series of these two dating. If you have any ideas on what I could base a chapter/chapters on please say in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading this, please if you enjoyed leave a comment and Kudos! I'm in love with IwaKen and I really want more! If any of you could help get this pairing out there it would be amazing! If you have any AUs you would want me to write for this pairing please say, i'm very willing to try!
> 
> Edit: 04/01/2017
> 
> So note on the Popplio thing... I wrote this before the final evolution came out...So I had zero idea it would turn out so girly.


End file.
